vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank West
|-|Dead Rising 1= |-|Dead Rising 2 OTR= |-|Dead Rising 4= Summary Frank West is a freelance photojournalist who has been quite active in his career, covering several events, including wars. He is also fairly strong, being a wrestler and cliché "badass". He has an unusually deep sense of determination to find the next big story, taking big risks in order to achieve his goals. His personality is such that he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of journalistic curiosity. A loose cannon who doesn't like working for or with others, Frank's research style, articles and photos are all unregulated and sold to the highest bidder. He is also considered quite the ladies man, being able to get women to fall for him easily. While he's not the most polished and professional person in his field, he is strong, genuinely kind and decent, and always operates on instinct. As of Dead Rising 4 he is a college teacher. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 9-B with weapons and preparation time, 9-A with ice weapons | At least 9-A, higher with power-ups Name: Francis Algernon West, Frank West, Frankie, Professor, Hank East (Alias, in disguise) Origin: Dead Rising Classification: Human Gender: Male Age: 52 as of Dead Rising 4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Wrestler, Skilled Melee Combatant and Capable Marksman, Stealth Mastery, Preparation (Created several powerful weapons and set up many traps with sufficient preparation time), Acid Manipulation (with Acid Grenade, Acid Maul, Jurassic Barf, Acid Rain and Acid Trap Santa), Explosion Manipulation (with Blast from the Past and many explosives), Electricity Manipulation (with Lightning Gun, Electric Chair, Electric Crusher, Electric Rake, Electric Axe, Tesla Bell, Electric Wreath, Roaring Thunder, Tripod Zapper and Plunger Lure), Energy Manipulation (with Laser Eyes, Laser Gun, Laser Sword, Laser Slicer, Umbrella Gun and Ion Cannon), Fire Manipulation with (Molotov, Molten Cannon, Blazing Aces, Burning Skull, Fire Spitter, Flamethrower, Flaming Gloves, Infernal Arms, Flaming Sword, Fire Grenade, Fire Trap Santa and Flaming Helmet), Fragrance Manipulation via Zombie Pheromone, Hacking (with Hacker), Ice Manipulation (with Cryo Pod, Freezer Bomb, Snowball Cannon, Ice Sword, Ice Chain Gun, Ice Grenade and Froztee Penguin), Limited Reality Warping and Wind Manipulation (with Magic Wand), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (with Super B.F.G, Power Guitar, Air Horn and Soundwave Trap), Matter Manipulation (with Holey Terror), Plasma Manipulation (with Frequency Gun), Water Manipulation (with Water Gun), Energy Projection (With laser guns), Limited Light Manipulation (His camera is capable of blinding via the flash) Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low passively. Higher with food), Invulnerability (with Energizer), Speed Amplification (with Quickstep), Can turn spit into fire with Spitfire, Expert at discovering information and remaining hidden, Statistics Reduction and possible Time Slow with Viewtiful Joe suit, Chi Manipulation and limited Flight with Ryu Costume, Transformation, Summoning, Weapon Creation with Sissel Suit, Teleportation with M Bison suit, Resistance to Ice Manipulation| Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation with Ice Power-Up, Can shoot firearms and missiles with Military Power-Up. Wind Manipulation and Shockwave Manipulation with Vacuum Power-Up, Energy Sword and Energy Blaster with Zero Exo-Suit, Electricity Manipulation and Shockwave Manipulation with Electricity Power-Up Attack Potency: Wall level (Can tear a zombie in half with one of his casual skills, can crush a skull with ease. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him), At least Wall level (With his weapons, he easily one-shot Zombies that can tank his fist, and some weapons one-shot Gas Zombies, In Dead Rising, heavy explosive weapons such as RPGs are of this level), Small Building level with ice weapons (Can freeze multiple zombies solid, which would require energy at around this level). Can ignore durability with the Magic Wand | At least Small Building level (Far stronger than his base self. The strongest weapon in the game. A weapon like the RPG is completely meaningless when fighting against the Exo-Suit. Eventually defeated Calder), higher with Power-Ups and Costumes Speed: Athletic Human (He can run faster than most survivors) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge oncoming vehicles and bikes coming at him at top speed, Comparable to Chuck Greene who dodged a helicopter at this speed, While not as fast, is slightly comparable to Adam MacIntyre who could deflect gun fire), higher with Quickstep, Subsonic+ (Uses RPG-7s) to Supersonic+ Attack speed with firearms | Superhuman ''' with at least '''Subsonic combat speed and reactions, Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ Attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can casually send multiple zombies flying with his wrestling moves, Can snap necks and rip heads off with ease, which requires over 1250 lbs of force) | At least Class 1 with the Exo-Suit (Considerably stronger than base. Capable of ripping out and wielding traffic lights) Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Wall Class with weapons and preparation time | At least Small Building Class (Can bulldoze through several vehicles and is superior to an RPG-7; comparable to Calder), higher with Power-Ups Durability: Wall level (Survived a fall of several meters with no problems at all, and can take many hits from all kind of Zombies in the game, Can tank the explosions from Blast from the Past, a weapon that can casually break hordes of zombies into pieces with one swing. Can no-sell multiple of his own RPG-7 shots, and comparable to Chuck Greene, who can tank a full speed charge of a helicopter without issue) | At least Small Building level (Capable of taking hits from other Exo-Suits, including Calder) Stamina: Very high (he was active for 24 hours and still functioned properly. Can take multiple RPG shots and still get up to perform at peak conditions) | Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, Several tens to hundreds of meters with guns, At least several hundreds of Meters with Snipers | Standard Melee Range, Several hundreds of meters with guns and ice tornado Intelligence: Genius (Created and combined many powerful weapons, including a laser sword, and can modify an exo-suit, Expert at discovering hidden information) Standard Equipment: A list of weapons from Dead Rising, a list of weapons from Dead Rising 4 and a list of combo weapons from Dead Rising 4. And list of Exo-Suit Power-Ups Optional Equipment: Ryu Costume, Sissel Suit, M Bison Suit, Viewtiful Joe Suit Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Frank was infected by the zombie virus as of the events of Dead Rising 2 and thus must take Zombrex on a regular basis lest he become a zombie himself, although by the events of Dead Rising 4 he stops doing so as he has found a cure for it. The Exo-Suit has a limited power supply. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump Kick:' Jumps and kicks the opponent. *'Zombie Ride:' Jumps over a zombie and uses it as a piggyback ride. *'Flying Dodge: '''Dives torwards the floor and rolls away. *'Football Tackle:' Jumps headfirst towards his opponent and tackles them. *'Power Push: Grabs the oppponent's wrists and pushes them off so hard that they spin in mid-air. *'''Judo Throw: Grabs someone by the arm and uses his own body weight to lift them over him and smash them against the floor. *'Double Lariat:' Spins around with his arm extended. *'Lift Up: '''Lifts someone over his head and throws them away several feet. *'Roundhouse kick:' Jumps and unleashes a spinning kick while he lands. *'Knee Drop:' Jumps and crashes into the opponent knee first. *'Suplex: Does a classic german suplex *'Hammer Throw: '''Grabs the target by their back and throws them forward. *'Wall Kick: 'Jumps into a wall and uses the momentum to throw a kick. *'Giant Swing: 'Picks up the opponent by their legs, spins around and throws them. *'Face Crusher: 'Runs off towards the opponent and uses the momentum to shove them against the floor headfirst by using his arm to push them. *'Neck Twist: 'Breaks the opponent's neck. *'Disembowel: Shoves his arm into the stomach of the target and rips out their guts. *'Karate Chop: '''Uses an horizontal palm strike. *'Sommersault kick:' Does a sommersault and kicks the opponent in the jaw by using the momentum, decapitating them. '''Key: Base | Exo-Suit' Others Notable Victories: Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Chris' profile (Note: Both had 3 hours of preparation time) Jimmy Hopkins (Grand Theft Auto) Jimmy's profile (9-B forms were used for both. Both were given their full arsenal, though Frank was not given guns. Speed was equalized) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's profile (Both were in 9-B forms, Frank had access to only melee weapons, Speed was equalized) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason Voorhees profile (Both were in 9-B forms, Frank had firearms and 9-B weapons, Jason had a machete, a bow and arrow, and a hatchet. Speed was equalized) Chris Walker (Outlast) Chris’s profile (Speed was equalized) James Bond (007) Bond's Profile (Both had a week of prep and prior knowledge. Speed Equalized) Mario (Super Mario Bros Super Show) Mario’s profile (Speed was equalized, Frank had access to his full arsenal) Notable Losses: Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) Leon's profile (9-B forms were used for both, speed was equalized, and with 3 days of preparations) The Boss (Saints Row the Third) The Boss' Profile (9-A versions, speed equalized, the Boss from Saints Row 3 was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Journalists Category:Horror Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Wand Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Snipers Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Mace Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Teachers Category:Pilots Category:Healers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fragrance Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Water Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Club Users Category:Card Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Baton Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Blade Users Category:Element Users Category:Trap Users